My Little Pony Fan Labor Wiki:Workshop
The Workshop is a section of the wiki dedicated to hosting pages that do not yet meet the wiki's standards and therefore cannot be posted to the main namespace as a "proper" article. This is practically always because they are too short: at least one vital component is missing. For fan fiction pages, this is usually a proper summary; for character pages, some specific fan fiction and/or fan art examples to go with a broad claim (like "character X is frequently shipped with character Y"). Suggestions for what can be added are included in the template at the top of every page. Pages that are moved here can be worked on and and improved in peace, without the kind of time pressure an insufficient article meets in the main section of the wiki. The Workshop is therefore an alternative to outright deletion. It is also a way to create a page in stages instead of having to write it in one go. But it should be noted that the pages can be worked on by anyone who wants to, not just the person who created the page originally. For discussion of Workshop pages, use the page's software-specified talk page. If the page is moved to the mainspace, the talk page should be left intact with a soft redirect to the watercooler forum placed at the top. Please note that pages can be deleted from the Workshop, but only after a much longer period of virtual inactivity than the deletion window for the main namespace. Please avoid creating new galleries or adding images to existing ones; galleries are always a bonus and prose sections need to be expanded first. A manually maintained listing by category can be found below; under that can be found a link to a full listing of pages in the workshop that updates automatically (and is in alphabetical order). buttonlabel=Create a new Workshop page prefix= / width=33% This will include the workshop prefix automatically. Remember to add the template. Comment out any other categories. Index __TOC__ Character pages from the Fan Art Wiki days *Gummy *Photo Finish *Sapphire Shores *Zecora Characters *Fleur de Lis *Roid Rage (aka Snowflake) *Garble *Ticket Fan fiction *Binky Pie *Chaos in Equestria *A Chaotic Turn of Events *Equestria: Total War *Families *The Fox Tail, The Great and Powerful, and a Timberwolf *Harmony's Warriors: Flutterhulk *Harmony's Warriors: Iron Mare *Harmony's Warriors: Soar *Harmony's Warriors: The Spectacular Spider-Colt *Harmony's Warriors: X-Questrians: First Class *Hooves of Fury Part 1 *The Human Elements of Harmony *The Last Alicorn *PatRoison's AppleShy series *A Pony and a Portal *The Prince Returns *Project: Sunflower *A Shadow's Creed *Shining Star *Shipping and Handling *Sweetie Belle meets Thrackerzod and Sweetie Bot *This Day Was Supposed to be Perfect *The Third Generation *Timelords and Terror Trilogy *Trixie's Funhouse *Unlike Herself *The Urchin and the Princess Fan music *CGEyeGuy *DerpyGrooves *Facade *IvoryStrike *Renard Fan games *Cutie Mark Crusade: A Dash Of Adventure *Equestria Tales *Fiends from Dream Valley *Friendship is Music *Luna VS Fun *MLP Online *MLP RPG Spirits of sheol *My Little Karaoke - Singing is Magic *My Pony Girls App *Pony Wings *Rainbow Flyer *Super Pinkie World Artists *Crooked Trees *CSImadmax *Johnjoseco *Kenichi-Shinigami *NetherLips *Pixelkitties *The Weaver *WillDrawForFood1 Other *Beholder *Elements of Discord *Episode connections *Equestria Election *Journey of the Spark/Transcripts *MLP Forums *My Little Karaoke: Singing is Magic *YoorPorick's Shadowbolts Index of workshop pages